venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Mo' Creatures
a minecraft mod that adds 20+ new creatures to minecraft, that mod inspired some mob updates to minecraft, most noticably, the horse update. mobs Friendly mobs: * Horses way too many horse types to count * Birds Dove, Crow, Blue Gross Beak, Cardinal, Canary and Parrot * Insects butterflies, moths, flies, bees, fireflies, dragonflies, crickets, maggots, ants, cockroaches, and crickets * Turkeys * Ostriches * Snails snails, slugs * Bunnies * Dolphins blue, green, purple, Dark, Pink, Albino * Elephant Asian, Wooly Mammoth, Songhua River Mammoth * Fish Lil' fish, small fish and medium fish * Kitties * Komodo Dragons * Mice * Deer * Ducks * Goats * Turtles * Crabs (TBD) * Manta rays Manta rays, Pink manta rays Neutral mobs * Bears Polar, Grizzly, Black, Panda * Crocodiles *Snakes Shy, Pythons, corals, cobras, and rattle snakes *Boars *Wild Wolves *Foxes *Rats *Sting rays (not to be confused with manta rays) *Jellyfish Agressive mobs * Sharks * Big cats lions, tigers, cheetahs, white tigers, and panthers * Wyverns Jungle, Swamp, Savanna, Sand, Mother, Undead, Light, Dark, Arctic, Cave, Mountain, Sea and Ghost * Polar bears (see bears) * Piranhas * Hellrats * Scorpions Orange, Black Cave, Blue Frost and Red Nether * Wraith Wraith, Flame Wraith. * Werewolf Fire/Magma, White, Basic(Brown), and Black. *Golem (about 45900 different random combinations, can have 4 different states) *Ogres Regular, Fire, Cave Planned * Squirrels Tameable * Big cats can only be tamed if a cub, adults cannot be tamed. * Birds * Dolphins blue dolphins- 2 (fish to tame) green-4 purple-6 Dark-8 Pink-10 Albino- 12 * Elephants * Fish * Foxes * Goats * Horses (types of horses are tamed differently, apple tames all species instantly, for more info about horse species in the mod click here) * Kitties * Komodo dragon * Manta rays * Bunnies * Scorpion * Sharks * Snakes * Turkeys * Turtles * Wyverns Items crafted saddle- used to ride Horses, Wyverns, Komodo Dragons, and Big cats. Sugar lump- used to tame horses and elephants. Pet food- feedable to pets Medallion- used to tame and rename animals Kitty bed- used for kitties to sleep and eat Litter box- used by cats, attracts mobs. Colored Kitty Bed- a kitty bed, but with COLOR. Whip- used for taming, riding, and if used near cats, they will sit down/stand up. Rope- used like a lead. Wool ball- a cat toy Chain armor- just the normal chain armor, but now craftable! Croc armor- made with crocodile scales. Crystal Mount armor- NIF Fur armor- NIF Hide armor- just like leather armor, but made with hide. Scorpion armor- made with scorpion scales Bo- a bo staff Katana- a katana Nunchaku- nunchaku Sai- "Fighting fork" Scorpion sting- Drops from scorpions Scorpion sword- made with scorpion sting Shark sword- made with shark teeth Silver sword- made with silver, useful aginst werewolves Tusks- can be placed on elephants and mammoths. Egg- Ostriches, Scorpions, Wyverns. Essence- used to change your pets with magic. Cooked crab, Ostrich, Rat, Turkey.-NIF Hay stack- used to tame and heal Horses Omelet- made with eggs. Pet food- used to feed and heal kitties Rat burger- don't ask. Raw Ostrich, Rat, Turkey, Turtle- self explainitory. Turtle soup- made from turtles. Bone amulet- used to store undead and skeleton horses. Elephant armor- armor for elephants and mammoths. Fairy amulet- used to store fairy horses Ghost amulet- used to store ghost horses Mammoth platform- enables you and other players ride on a mammoth at the same time. Scroll of freedom- untames a pet. Scroll of sale- used to trade pets between players. Sky amulet- used to store pegasus and dark pegasus horses. Wyvern portal staff- points you to the Wyvern lair (0, 68, 0) and makes you able to go the Wyvern dimension. BigCat Claw- drops from big cats. can be used as a weapon. Chitin- drops from archtopods and insects. Fur- drops from furry animals. Heart of darkness- drops from dark mobs (dark pegasus, dark wyverns, etc.) Heart of fire- drops from fire and nether mobs. Heart of undead- drops from undead creatures. Hide- drops from most creatures. Reptile hide- drops from all reptiles, except artchopods. Shark teeth- teeth of sharks. Unicorn horn- drops from fairy creatures and unicorns. Builder Hammer- a long range building tool. fish net- used to catch/tame lil'-medium sea creatures (fish, baby sharks, baby dolphins) Teleport staff- can teleport you up to 128 blocks 100 times. Mo' creatures and Venturiantale. the first time the Mo' creatures mod appeared in venturiantale was in the episode "'''Minecraft Mo' Creatures Mod" '''where venturian and immortal explored the mod by surviving a night and encountering most notably the anti pegasus, ghosts, undead horses, and werewolves.Category:Minecraft Category:A Minecraft Tale Category:A Mini Minecraft Tale